INVADER ZIM REVENGE!!!
by VerrucktTeufel
Summary: I'm mad, your mad, WE'RE ALL MAAAAAD!! MY fic about the No Zim Friday! PLEASE R&R! it would make me happy.
1. Default Chapter

WHERE'S MY ZIIIIIIMMMM

WHERE'S MY ZIIIIIIMMMM!!!!

First things FIRST! I know alot of you peeps are going to start writing stories about how you tried to contain your sanity during the "F*CKED UP FRIDAY". Sooo.... no sue me okee daisy? This came to me by my own brain...spooky no copy. (Spooky speak in third person, wheeeeeee!!)

IZ and all those other CA-RAZY peeps (like, Johnny. Squee.) Belong to the brilliant and wonderful Jhonen Vasquez *sighs and gets that anime kitty face when says name ^_^* Ahem...ummm...Nick is...its own F*CK AZZ self.

*******

It is 7 o'clock Pm, A short, brown and blue haired midget busts through the front door with a huge smile on her face. "Tonight was going to be another fun filled, caffeenated night of Invader Zim!" She thought. SpookyMouse twas her name. She had only an hour till Zim, so she went online to talk to her friend Ryo till her show began. Talking in chats with all the other nice and demented Zim fans. But, lets skip this and head towards the trauma K?

7: 58. Wearing her Squee T-shirt and black baggy jeans, Spooky laid out in front of the T.V., her heart pounding so hard it felt like it was gonna explode right outta her chest and onto the floor...*eww*. With all her anticipation she almost crushed her Cherry Freezy right out of its paper cup. "Yeeeesssss...YEEEESSSS!!!" She beckoned. And finally...the Odd parents ending theme wore out...7:59. Sweat poured from her forehead. Finnaly.8 o'clock...

But something was wrong...no theme...no enormous crowd of Irkens from the beginning theme.... no Zim.

Instead, it was that GOD AWFUL, CORNY, SICKNING, F*ckin Odd Parents theme...AGAIN!!! Her eyes twitched, where was her Zim?! THEY CANCELED HER ZIMMY?!? No, It was a mistake..IT HAD TO BE!! She leaned out so far that she fell on the floor right on her face. She crawled towards the T.V. and grabbed it by its sides, growling and hissing with caffeine caused foam coming from her mouth like a rabid weasel. "Ok, NICK! We both remember that we hate each other...I mean, I did send you that nasty letter...BUT STILL! If it weren't for Zim I would have BLOWN you up a looooooonnng time ago! And...I'm preetty sure you wouldn't like that...so *starts to talk in a Satanist Exorcist voice* (I can! Really, I've been practicing for quite some time) YOU WILL BRING ME ZIM! OR I WILL RAIN MISERY DOWN APON YOUR SANITY STEALING Corpse's!! *Twitch twitch*" (Gaz Quote). So, then she returns to her cushy chair and sucks on her Ice Sucky. By the time the show was over, it was gone...all 25 ounces of it (that's alot fer a lil' person). Then, the SECOND odd parent ending theme for the night went. "This was it! Finally, I suppose Nick isn't so stu..." She began to think. Then suddenly...THEY WENT TO KABLAM!!!

"NO ZIM!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!AHHHHHRRRRRGGGGAAAAAAA!!!!" She screamed and pounded the floor with her fists so hard the wood began to crack. She began to stand, the left side of her face covered with blue hair and the rest shadowed. Shaking her fists angrily and her teeth clenching, she spoke while in a dramatic shadowy pose, "Nickelodeon, You will pay...you will paaaaay dearly for this unrighteous onslaught of EVIL you have bestowed apon meeee...MEEE!! You shall suffer a pain..An AGONY faaaar worse than a thousand NEEDLEZ IN YUR AZZ!! FOR THIS!! THIS IS AN UNHOLY ACT OF TORTURE!! YOU SHALL NOT KNOW THE MEANING OF PEACE FOR I SHALL RAIN MISERY APON YOUR HEADS!!!!" She then grabbed hold of the wall and gasped for all the air she lots during her speech.

When she came to, she discovered that Orlando was not far from Pensacola Fl. She then cackled with evil glee. "MY IZ REVENGE SHALL COME TO PLACE!!" She ran to her closet, grabbed her black Trench coat (it has a hole in the elbow...poo). Quickly, she ran to her computer. "I must find some people to help me get revenge on Nick! And soon!" 

******

OK! CHAPTER 2 IS ACOMIN SOON!! T/y for reading' mah crappy ficcy..*Sniff* Your so nice!! R&R and I'll give you a cupcake! ^_^

People! If you would like to help me get revenge on Nick, please say so in your review. Thank you. 


	2. TIIIIME TO KICK SOME ODD PARENT AZZ!!

Alriiiiight

Alriiiiight!! chapta 2!! WHEEE!! Again, all Zim related things belong to dah all mighty tallest JHONEN VASQUEZ!! all Nick stuff, belongs its shitty self....

Oh, and Kleo Neko, Invader Kit, Bayleef14, Atremis Ostrogoth, Tiger Goddess, Crying Child, Rae spooky-ooky, and Ferohgo dah weasel assassin belong to their cool and Zim-worthy selves. ^_^ GO YOU ZIM PEOPLE!! (or aliens..whatever you are ^_^)

chapter 2 was a little too long, so I cut it in half...I did it for YOU! OK? FOR YOU!!

***********************

*We last left our herioen..Ummm...doin stuff..yeah...*

Spooky logged online into a Zim chatroom where she was sure fans like herself where on the verge of breaking down. It was pretty packed, but a selected few where talking of revenge and torture apon Nick. Kleo, Kit, Bayleef, Atemis, Tiger, Dah CryinChild, Rae, and Ferohgo.

"We must do somthing! Nick cannot get away with this..this.." Kleo typed. "Unjustly act?" Tiger finished.*Bayleef*"But what can we do?!?". *Rae* "I can try to e-mail Nick a computer virus". *Atremis* "and get thrown in jail? Noo...we must do somthin for the occasion". *Child* "But what?".*Spooky* "People! I have a plan that cannot fail!". *Kit* "What?". *Spooky* "total and brutal revenge!" *Tiger* "But...how would we do that?" *Spooky* "well, I live near Orlando, all I must do is teleport you all to my location." *Atemis* "Oh yeah...reeeaaallly simple." *Spooky* "no really, here...you should all be teleported over here.... now!".

And with the flip of a switch (literally), they where all teleported to Spooky's location. "Whoa, how did you do dat?" Kleo asked. "I have a teleporter-thing-a-ma-jig hooked up to my computer." Spooky replied. "where did you get it?" Ferohgo asked. "This is a fanfic, remember?" Spooky replied. "Oh yeah, okee." Ferohgo said. 

(ok, im changin the format to this..so, don't get lost ok?)

Kit: so, what's your plan spooky?

Spooky: We attack Nickelodeon and seek revenge on all the other Nick toons!!

Rae: ummm, sounds kinda.....brutal.

Child: SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!! LETS GOOOO!!!

Bayleaf: but how are we going to get there? And how will we blow them up?

Spooky: *waves her magical pencil around* TA-DA!! *Suddenly, a docking bay appears in her backyard*

Bay leaf: that will do.

Inside the large docking bay was a large, black and purple Irken fleet ship. Inside the fleet ship, the walls where painted purple and several chairs and machines, all blinking and beeping...and stuff. 

Kit: ooooooooooh, its pretty.

Artemis: ALL RIIIGHT!! TIME TO KICK SOME NICK AZZ!! LETS GOOOOOO!!!!

Spooky: ALRIGHT PEOPLE! LETS MOVE OUT!

Tiger: I CALL SHOT GUN!!! *Literally hehe*

And so, with a rumble, and a few crashes into houses and causing fires, plus hitting lil' old ladies, they where off to Orlando, where the un-suspecting victim known only as Nickelodeon was keeping Invader Zim and crew as prisoners! *Gasp! *

*IZ crew is tied up, along with Jhonen (oh, oh, they are gonna die now..Oh yeah)*

Zim: *trying to get out of ropes* GRRRRR!! It's no use! these ropes are binded too tight!

Regie *from rocket losers*: That's because their magic ropes! Made by the fairly off parents!! AAAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Gir: YAAA WE'RE DOOMED!!

Dib: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!? We're about to be killed by Nick-Toons!

Gir: Ooooh...YAY!!

Timmy: Oh, we're not going to kill you...WE'RE GONNA EAT YOU!!!

Jhonen: THE HELL?!? ?Your going to eat us?!? WHY?!?!?

Wanda: We're tired of having you sickly good-humored and well-drawn things cramping our successfully corny atmosphere!! Its toons like you that make us vomit!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!

Otto: And besides! We're not evil and vile creatures for nuttin..NOW PREPARE TO DIE!! 

Suddenly all the odd parent's and Rocket loser toons turn into blood thirsty, rabid snake/weasel beasts with foam pouring from their mouths, sharp razor teeth, and halitosis. (what? halitosis is scary!!)

As the menacing, evil vomit creatures where coming closer to the IZ crew, the nine faithful fans come crashing through the door waving around laser guns and such.

Child: GET AWAY FROM THEM YOU BASTARDS!!

Kleo: OR ELSE! *holds up giant laser gun*

The creature toons turn suddenly, foam spewing and hissing away in some sort of demon voices.

Twister: LETSSSSS GET THEEMMMM!!! GAAAAAARRGGGGG!!!!

Atemis: THE HELL?!? (runs as he is chased by the rabid Twister)

Bayleaf: DIE YOU FREAK OF NATURE!! (starts shooting at Reggie rocket with her laser gun) Reggie: AHAHAHAHA!! YOUR PITIFUL LAZERS CANNOT DESTROY A DEMON CREATURE!! Bayleaf: eep (runs as the Reggie punches nearer) Bayleaf runs until she finds a bucket of tartar sauce *just don't ask*, deciding that she had no last resorts she threw the sauce apon Reggie. Reggie: AHHHHHHH!!! THE SAAAUUUSE!! THE SAAAAAAAUSE!!!(melts) Bayleaf: BOOYAH!! SCORE ONE FOR DAH LEAF!!

*with Kit*

The hellish fiend, squid, cornered Kit. Squid: HIISSSSSSSS!! I'LL EAT YOUR EYES!! Kit: eww..thats nasty you freak!! *throws a 2x4 at Otto's head* Squid: *catches the 2x4 in his mouth, chops down, and eats the entire thing* HISSSSSSSS!! Kit: Oh Sh*t...ummm...*looks around*. Squid: *Crawling closer...his razor teeth opening wide and foam dripping out*. Kit: *finally having no other resorts, zaps at his feet with her laser, melting his feet into the concrete.* THIS IS FOR ZIM!! *punches Squid in the face* Squid: x_x

*with Artemis and Rae*

Rae: *starts shooting like mad at the growling and hissing Twister* AAAAAHHHHH!!! (blam blam blam) Twister: *dodges each one* HIIISSSSSSSS!!! GAAAAAAAA!!!* charges strait forward and knocks Rae down* Rae: AHHHHH!! HES GONNA EAT ME EYES!!. *suddenly, Artemis come to the rescue and tackles Twister, then shoots him right in the middle* Twister: AHHHHHHHH!!! x_x. 

And just to make this go by faster, lets just say Otto meets a blender up close and personal thanks to CryingChild and Tiger goddess. But! All that was left where the reason for all of the InvaderZim fans.....the odd parents...

Timmy: I must say, I'm glad you've saved us the trouble of destroying those rocket losers, now

all that's left is you......(bad line yes.)

Spooky: Shut up!! Its time for you to DIE!! 

Wanda: I think not!!!

Suddenly, the three demons of Nick join together, forming a giant, pink, horrifying...umm...beast thingy!!! 

Zim: SHIT!!!

all: -_0 

Gir: ooooooooooooh!!! Pretty!!

Kleo: NOW WHAT DO WE DOOOO?!?!?

Ferohgo: pray for dear life?

Kit: you no help..-_-…

As the giant pink thing of DOOOM!! was about to destroy our..ummm...semi-heroes! ZTARLIGHT AND ZIMMYHIME COME TO THE RESCUE!!! For above our heroes was a giant alien space ship! (like the one from Independence Day...actually, it was the one from Independence Day..so there)

Giant pink beast thing: WHAT?!? WHO DARES DEFY THE WORD OF NICK?!?

Zimmyhime: WE DO!! NOW PREPARE TO SUFFER FAIRY SCUM!! 

Ztar: WHEEEEEEEE!!! *activates giant laser*

a giant ray of blue lightning crashes down apon the....creature...electrocuting its entire body and there for..causing it to explode into many bloody fairy pieces.

Bayleaf: ewwwwwwwwww...sick. (picks a wing outta her hair)

Dib: The Earth is safe once more from badly written toons!!

Gaz: YES!! now that I'm outta these ropes I can play my gameslave...*walks off while playing with her gameslave*

Spooky: how did you guys get that giant spacecraft? And how did you find us so quickly?!?

Ztar: Hey! you wrote this, not us!

Spooky: oh, right..heh heh.

And triumphantly, our heroes walk away, waving good-bye to the IZ crew, for now the menace known as the Fairly odd parents was at bay...*camera turns over to a pile of ashes, a small hand bursts from underneath the rubble. * But for how long?!?

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!

**********************

ALL RIGHT!! IT'S DONE!! WHEEEEEEE!! That was fun eh?!? I'm sorry if you didn't like it...I'm very tired. Its now 1am, well, Reviews are acts of kindness you know...I would be very pleased...yup...hmm..I seem to have alot of space left...yup...sooo...flames are bad, cuz I'm just trying to be a nice person here and I didn't do anything to YOU!!! Ok, Im done know.


End file.
